Scared
by MiMeNyan
Summary: "Ja-jangan mendekatiku, kumohon..."/apakah mataku sakit?/"Tenang Hina-chan! Aku akan melindungimu karena aku seorang lelaki!" Sequel dari fictku yang berjudul 'Janji'. RnR please;;)


Sosok itu kembali menghantui dirinya, menjadi bayang-bayang dalam batin dan pikirannya. Peluhnya bercucuran melewati wajah porselennya, dan tangan kanannya meremas ujung bajunya dengan gusar.

"Ja-jangan dekati aku. Kumohon.." Ujarnya bergemetar. Tangan mungilnya mengatup di udara meminta pertolongan kepada Tuhannya. Dan akhirnya sosok itu pun hilang di telan gelapnya malam.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**.**_

_**Scared, Sequel of Janji.**_

_**.**_

_**By Yukimura Hana**_

_**.**_

_**Warning: OOC, Abal, Gaje. Hati-hati Typo. Kadang alur cepat, kadang juga lambat. RnR please :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kaki kecilnya berlari dari mobil hitam legam milik ayahnya. Senyuman khas tercetak di pipi gembul porselen itu. Angin menerpa helaian indigonya menari kesana-kemari. Berlian amethystnya hanya fokus pada satu orang yang melambaikan tangan kepadanya, anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dengan tiga tanda kumis di pipinya.

Tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti, ia tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada matanya akhir-akhir ini. Sosok demi sosok yang tak pernah ia temui apalagi ia kenal sering muncul di hadapannya. Apakah matanya sakit?

Sosok gadis cilik seumuran dengannya tengah tersenyum kepadanya, membuat Hinata kecil tak sanggup tak membalas senyumannya.

"Ohayou.."

Hanya kata itu yang mengalun lembut dari bibir mungil Hinata, membuat orang-orang yang tengah berlalu-lalang di dekatnya mengerutkan dahinya.

Kepada siapa anak ini berbicara, batin mereka.

Hinata kembali melanjutkan langkahnya menuju lelaki kuning yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ohayou Hina-chan!" Ucap sang lelaki kuning kecil tersebut.

"Ohayou Naru-chan!" Balas Hinata disertai senyuman manis yang masih tercetak di wajahnya. Merekapun melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas yang tengah menanti kehadiran mereka.

.

.

.

Kurenai-sensei, wali kelas Hinata dan kawan-kawannya berdiri di ambang pintu. Tangannya dengan lihai merapikan barisan yang terdiri dari anak-anak yang masih di bawah 7 tahun itu. Senyuman ramah tak lepas dari wajahnya yang masih terlihat muda.

"Nah, baris yang rapi ya! Kita akan berjalan mengelilingi sekolah untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tebak kita akan dipimpin oleh siapa?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei kepada seluruh anak didiknya.

"Sasori-senpai!" Teriak mereka semangat. Lelaki berusia 10 tahun itu masih terbilang unyu dan baby face, bahkan wajahnya terlihat sama dengan anak-anak TK itu.

"Baiklah, Ayo Sasori-kun! Jalan!"

Perpisahan TK sebentar lagi akan dimulai, oleh karena itu Kurenai-sensei mengajak seluruh anak muridnya berkeliling agar tidak merengek minta kembali ke TK. Tapi, baru seperempat perjalanan, mereka dikejutkan oleh tangisan perempuan.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAA..."

Suara tangisan tersebut berasal dari bibir mungil merah muda milik gadis kecil bermata amethyst.

"Hi-Hinata-chan? Kamu kenapa? Kok menangis? Cup cup.. Apa matamu sakit? Atau haus?" Tanya Kurenai-sensei dengan lembut, tangannya meraih tubuh mungil Hinata ke gendongannya. Hinata kecil menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu menunjuk ke arah pintu gudang yang agak terbuka.

Kurenai-sensei mengerutkan dahinya, ada apa? Disana hanyalah gudang yang cukup gelap tanpa ada penerangan yang cukup untuk melihat ke dalamnya.

"Gak ada apa-apa kok, cup cup. Jangan nangis ya, ayo Sasori-kun, lanjutkan!"

Tetapi, Hinata kecil masih sesegukan. Membuat Kurenai-sensei semakin tidak mengerti.

Sebenarnya, Hinata melihat apa?

"Kurenai-sensei, di-dia..hiks...hiks...mengikuti kita..hiks..hiks.." Ucap Hinata bersusah payah. Kurenai-sensei masih tidak mengerti atas ucapan gadis kecil indigo itu.

Mengikuti? Teman-temannya kah? Tapi, seluruh teman-temannya berada di depannya. Jadi, siapa?

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Cup cup, lihat teman-temanmu di depan, jangan menengok ke belakang ya. Hinata-chan kan anak pintar!" Ujar Kurenai-sensei menenangkan, Hinata kecil mengangguk dan turun dari gendongannya menuju teman-temannya.

Iris merah legam itu menengok ke arah belakang, tiada siapa-siapa disana. Lalu siapa yang Hinata maksud?

'Mungkin, Hinata terlalu sedih meninggalkan TK ini.' Batinnya.

Batu merah darah itu kembali melihat ke arah depan, seulas senyum mengembang di wajah cantiknya. Hinata sudah tersenyum dan tidak menangis lagi, syukurlah...

KRINGGGGGGG

Bel makan siang pun terdengar, para siswa-siswi TK maupun SD pun berhamburan. Tetapi, TK Konoha lebih menjorok ke arah kiri dibanding SDnya.

Lelaki kecil berambut jabrik pirang itu menarik sang gadis dari kursinya. Mereka menuju tempat yang biasa mereka pakai untuk makan siang bersama, taman.

"Ittadakimasu!" Teriaknya, sambil mengambil bekalnya dengan sumpit yang tersedia. Sang gadis hanya terkekeh kecil dan mulai mengambil makanannya.

Sosok itu, sekelebat bayangan yang akhir-akhir ini mengusiknya pun hadir. Permata lavendernya melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan gusar. Sumpit yang ia pegang bergemetar, begitu juga bibirnya.

"Hi-Hina-chan?! Hey Hina-chan, kamu kenapa?" Tanya Naruto kecil sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan tannya ke hadapan sang gadis.

"Na-Naru-chan..aku..ta-takut.." Jawab Hinata, tangan kirinya berpindah pada celana seragam Naruto dan mencengkramnya.

"Takut? Takut kenapa?"

"I-itu, bayangan itu selalu muncul di hadapanku..." Ujar Hinata kecil sambil menunduk, sekuat Tenaga ia membendung air suci dari pelupuknya.

Naruto tertegun, bayangan? Berarti Ha-Hantu? Bisa saja kaki kecilnya melangkah berlari menjauhi tempat ini, tetapi ia melihat sahabatnya yang sangat ketakutan seperti ini.

Kedua tangannya meraih tubuh mungil Hinata dan mendekapnya, jari-jari kecilnya membelai helaian Indigo yang menggantung di kepala sang gadis. Hidungnya mulai menyesapi aroma anggur dari rambut Hinata.

"Jangan takut, Hina-chan. Aku ada disini, dan aku akan selalu melindungimu. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan Janjiku karena aku adalah seorang laki-laki!" Teriak Naruto semangat.

Hinata kecil terdiam, lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum manis. Tangan mungilnya membalas dekapan Naruto yang terbilang hangat.

"Arigatou, Naru-chan.." Ucapnya. Dan perlahan, sosok bayangan itu memudar.

**FIN**

**Wah, selesai. Maaf, gaje banget /mundung/ Ini hasil dari orang-orang yang meminta sequel dari fictku kemarin~ Terima kasih! Maaf telat *bow***

**Review? Arigatou:)**


End file.
